


When In Galar

by ichigokage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Training, World Travel, controlling parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: A popular museum in Unova has been contacted to help build a new museum in the Galar region. Natasha; a new museum Curator jumped at the chance to travel and learn about a new region and help out. And her plan? To go through the Galarian Gym Challenge to learn all she can about the country!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	When In Galar

A woman was resting on a train, head against the window beside her seat. Chestnut brown hair was let down from its bun as she relaxed. A blue and white chipped teapot with gold details was resting on the table in front of her. Her calm moment of relaxation was interrupted by her phone going off in the pocket of her dark blue coat.

Pulling the phone out she answered it after taking a deep breath, steeling herself as she recognized the name ‘Tanya’ that flashed on the screen. “Hello, mother.” She greeted with her free hand rubbing her eyes as she began to wake up. 

“Good evening, Natasha. How was your flight?” the woman on the line asked. The question was friendly enough but her tone was professional and there was not much emotion in her voice.

“The flight went smooth.” Natasha began as the teapot wiggled, the lid clinking a couple times. “My luggage is safe and I’m on the train now heading to Motostoke. I might be feeling some jetlag though. Really tired. Could simply be the time change.” She explained and fighting back a yawn.

“The time change from Unova and Galar would leave most exhausted. I wanted to let you know that you suite at the Budew Inn is taken care of. You remember who you’re meeting I assume?” the question was cutting, but Natasha was used to such speech. 

“Of course, mother. Professor Magnolia and she is the foremost in her field of studying the Dynamax phenomenon. I will be meeting her tomorrow at noon at the local cafe.” She recited from her itinerary. 

The lid of the pot fully popped up, a purple blob with golden eyes and mouth, yawning and rubbing its little eyes as the pot now began to levitate. Natasha smiled warmly at her partner as it moved to her lap. 

Tanya spoke up, “Very good. You know how important this deal is. You cannot fail, Natasha.” Those were the last words from her as the call was canceled, Tanya’s frank words leaving a sinking feeling in Natasha’s chest.

Natasha let the phone drop back into her bag, an uncertain frown on her face as her gaze fell to the table, eyes empty. A chirp caught her attention and the pot containing her Polteageist floats in front of her face, sinking back into its pot then springing from the spout with a gleeful giggle.

The simple action made Natasha crack a small smile. “Thanks Chai.” She spoke, reaching out to the pot, her index finger out and the little ghost squeezing her finger with its tiny hand. “Thank you for behaving on the plane and staying in your ball. I know you hate them.” She cast a kind smile at Chai and pulled a bag of chips from her bag and opened it, offering her beloved partner a crisp which it eagerly took.

The rest of her train ride went smoothly. Natasha scrolling through her phone, researching the Gym Leaders of Galar. She quickly learned that battles are a huge event in Galar. Large stadiums constructed in key towns and a massive audience cheers each fight. But another interesting fact she found was that the Gyms sort of ‘cycle’ through Leaders. Every two years, they battle to see who will run the gym. 

She made note of the current lineup; Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Allister, Opal, Gordie, Piers and Raihan. She also wrote their respective types. She had a mission and did as much investigating she could. This was the first time she has left Unova and she was ecstatic to be given the chance to travel. 

The intercom announced that they were twenty minutes out from Motostoke and Natasha put her notebook back into her bag and went back to watching the scenery as they moved. The rolling hillsides were a pleasant change from what she was used to in the large cities of Unova.

The city soon came into view, looking more industrious. A city constructed with bricks and stone. She could already see the gigantic stadium even from the outskirts of town, lights surrounding it. She remembered that Motostoke was home to the Fire gym and it was ran by Kabu. 

The train finally docked and Natasha gave a her body a good stretch before grabbing her bag, Chai yawning in its squeaky voice before drowsily floating beside her as she disembarked. After a lengthy flight and train ride, at last she was at her destination!

As she stepped out of the station, she quickly grabbed a map before taking in her surroundings. She hated to be seen as a tourist but, Motostoke was a city unlike what she was accustomed to seeing, brick instead of steel and she could see the lower part of the city where the river flowed through, a few townsfolk fishing or chatting with their feet in the water. The air was warm. 

Stepping back against the building to not be in anyone’s way, Natasha looked over the map, easily finding the train station where she was for now and traced the streets with her finger, finding the Budew Inn in a few moments. “We’re not too far off, Chai! A soft bed is just minutes away~!” she cheered, her small ghost friend pumping its hands and smiling before being replaced by a yawn. 

Chai decided it was too tired to float and opted to be held by Natasha as she navigated Motostoke and found her way to the Budew Inn. The trip to the hotel and checking in were uneventful thankfully and she rode the elevator to the floor where her booked room was. Chai suddenly perked up and took her keycard, opening the door and flying into the room ahead of her, immediately claiming the left pillow on the double mattress.

Natasha simply shook her head, closing the door first before setting her luggage down and taking back the keycard that was beside Chai, putting it in her wallet. “I’m so worn out. So much traveling…but I really do need to shower first.” She sighed and drug her feet to the the bathroom, opting to take a quick shower, spraying leave in conditioner in her hair after drying off then she was able to collapse on to the mattress, welcoming the sweet embrace of sleep after her long journey.

The next day, Natasha woke an hour before she had to meet with Professor Magnolia to discuss her plan, her whole reason for coming to Galar to begin with. She grabbed her bag and notebook then, with Chai ever at her side, she left her hotel room, hurrying to the cafe for her meeting.

She thankfully arrived with twenty minutes to spare so she ordered her self a simple fruit tea and a breakfast roll that had meat and eggs with cheese wrapped inside. She now sat at a table off to a corner and was taking calming breaths to soothe her nerves. The Butterfree she was feeling in her stomach was intense. This was her first big deal and she did not want to fail. “No.” She whispered to herself. “I will not fail.” 

Chai, sensing its Trainer’s dismay chirped and performed its spout peekaboo trick again, another smile forming on her face. With that small gesture, she felt more at ease and began drinking her tea, its warmth soothing as well. 

Moments later, an older woman came in and looked around, Natasha easily recognizing her as the professor and she gave a small wave and a smile. The two had video call one another a couple of times while sorting out the travel plans. Magnolia sat at the table after ordering her own drink, a cup of black coffee and the two women shook hands. “It is wonderful to finally meet you, Natasha. Welcome to Galar. I trust your travels were safe?” she asked in a friendly manner.

“Aside from feeling rather run down from flying and riding the train, it went as smooth as possible. And my hotel room is very nice. Thank you for asking, Professor.”

“Please, you may call me Magnolia. We will be working together a good deal after all.” 

Natasha smiled as she pulled her notebook out and turned to the page she needed with ‘New Galar Museum’ scrawled on the top of the lined paper. “You’re right. Thank you, Magnolia. I want to thank you and Chairman Rose for reaching out to the Unovan Regional Museum for assistance. There’s been quite the buzz going around back home about the new museum!” she explained with a soft nod and taking a bite out of her wrap.

“The Chairman and many others, myself included have been lamenting that we do not have a proper museum and from what we’ve seen of your museum back home, we knew it would be in safe hands with someone from your association. We did expect Director Tanya to come however. May I ask what made you jump at the offer?”

Natasha felt her stomach drop at her stepmother’s name but she stood firm, keeping a friendly smile on her face. “I’ve always wanted to travel and learn about a different culture. My father came here once when I was young, too young to accompany him on a business trip and he spoke so passionately that I knew I would want to travel here myself one day. So this was the perfect opportunity.” She explained, tearing a piece of her roll off and offering it to Chai who took it eagerly.

“I remember him a little. Roberto was a wonderful man. Very kind and ever eager to learn.” Magnolia noticed the small ghost and had a look of surprise on her face. “Is that your Polteageist?”

“Yeah. This is Chai. Father brought it back home as a Sinistea for me and I’ve been smitten with it ever since. It took him a while to find an Authentic teapot for it though. He also bought a pair of Copperajah to help with the museum. They had a calf and she latched onto me. She resting in her ball right now. Cyprus is a drowsy one.” She explained with a warm smile on her face. 

“That is precious. And you’re rather fortunate. Authentic Sinisteas and Polteageists are extremely rare. But, onto our business at hand, I must ask; what is your plan for the museum? We believe it would do best to construct it either here in Motostoke, in Hammerlocke or even in Wyndon. These are the biggest cities that see the most traffic both of native Galarians and tourists. Circhester is a big city as well but the cold could turn tourists away.” Magnolia explained, Natasha scribbling the locations down in her notebook.

“I’ve already had some thoughts for the museum. Pokemon are vastly important in every region, many assisting in our daily lives. So what I have in mind is there can be a small exhibition featuring the Gym Leaders and they hold classes perhaps, but they explain the type they use. It gives children a safe place to learn about the different types and fans can see their favorites. Each city will have its own area, the famous Wild Area we believe will work well with Virtual Reality technology. And a place for kids to play perhaps. We considered a pretend fossil hunt. The Unovan museum has this feature often during summer and families love it. Last but not least, a gift shop as well as a small cinema that can feature documentaries about wild locations and different Pokemon species.” Natasha detailed the plans, handing Magnolia a pamphlet of a summer guide of the museum back home and a list of everything she had already thought of, written as neatly as possible.

“We also hope that you may teach a few classes if you are able. You know the most about Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing. So your knowledge would be most welcome and appreciated, ma’am.” 

Magnolia read over the list, nodding at the points. “Even an exhibit for Spikemuth. You’ve already thought of so much. More than we could have hoped at this early stage of development. I do have a dinner meeting planned with Chairman Rose tomorrow. I would love for you to join us so you can discuss this with him as well. He is most excited to hear of these plans.”

“That sounds great! I would like to thank him personally as well, you both are my benefactors in this project. From what I’ve seen, he seems like a charismatic and jovial fellow.”

“He would puff up like a proud Braviary if he heard you say that.” The older woman chuckled softly as she sipped more of her coffee. “How do you plan to go about learning about our lovely region I wonder?”

Natasha felt herself smile widely, eyes no doubt shining with glee. “I have a fun idea for that. The best way to learn about a culture is to fully immerse yourself in it. And battling is a huge part of Galarian culture so, what I plan to do is to travel Galar and learn by taking part in the upcoming Gym Challenge!” she declared, feeling her inner child speak out for the first time in years.


End file.
